How Forever Feels
by mad as a hatter x
Summary: Starts based off of the Clare / Eli scene from the Now or Never promo. "Did you erase me from your memory? Did you ever love me at all?" Find out Eli's response, and what comes afterwards. *Enjoy
1. Smooth

*Based off of the Now or Never promo, after Clare yells at Eli. "Did you erase me from your memory? Di you ever love me at all?"

Eli's POV.

I'm not sure yet if I'm going to continue this yet, I'll see what I get for reviews.

Note; I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters portrayed in this story. ENJOY! (:

* * *

><p>"Did you erase me from your memory?" Clare shouted at the back of my head. "Did you ever love me at all?"<p>

I stood there stunned for a few seconds, but I wasted hardly any time before mumbling under my breath, "impossible."

"Excuse me?" Clare said, with such a disgusted tone in her voice.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should repeat myself, or ignore her. I looked to my left; Imogen was standing just a few feet away from me, completely aware of everything that just occurred. I continued to study her childish face for a while. She was pretty, and so unique. I've never met anyone like her before. But, Clare. Clare is beautiful, special, and there's something about Clare that gets my heart racing by just one look from those blue eyes.

All of the memories came flooding back into my mind at once. The time in the park, the first time me and Clare had hung out outside of English class. I'd hardly known her for a day and I got her to come out of her shell, and scream at the top of her lungs, while I just stood there and smirked at her. I'll never forget the look on her face afterwards, when she realized she had probably frightened many people around her, but she just straightened out her skirt, and sat down on the bench.

Then there was the time we shared our first kiss. _Romeo and Juliet, _I smirked to myself. _Smooth, Eli._

By the time my mind had finished running through every moment me and Clare had ever spent together, my mind was made up. I had two options, Clare or Imogen. I looked over towards Imogen again. _Imogen is pretty, smart, and unique. Sure, she's nice, but really Eli? How long have you known this girl? You really can't think you're going to pick her over sweet, innocent Clare. _I shook my head and Imogen shot me a confused look, but almost as if to say "are you crazy?"

I looked at Imogen, hard, for a long moment, before finally mouthing to her "I'm sorry." She squinted her eyes, and tilted her head. She clearly had no idea what I was talking about.

I turned around to face Clare, and spoke louder. "Impossible," I said. She gave me the same look Imogen had just given me a few moments ago. _Geez, girls are so slow._

"Eli, I don't understand," Clare began while shaking her head slightly.

"Just, let me finish?" I kept a stern look on my face, hoping that she'd give in so I wouldn't lash out. It worked, she nodded.

"Clare, ever since the first time I saw you my heart has skipped so many beats that it's probably unhealthy." I began. She started to smirk, but quickly released it when she realized I was being serious. "How you could ever ask me such questions as those baffles me. You should know better that I do not take people for granted. I'm actually kind of ashamed that you would think something of me such as that." She began to look worried after I said this, just what I wanted.

"Eli, I-I'm sorry, I don't think you-," I interrupted her by stepping forward and placing a finger over her lips.

"You said you would let me finish." She nodded her head again.

"Clare Edwards," I began, and sighed at the same time. "Of course I loved you. You we're different than anyone I've ever dated. You we're genuine, sweet, caring, and nice. You're blue eyes left me speechless every time I looked into them. I cherished every single moment we ever spent together. You understood my problems, and went out of your way to help me with them, and for that I am forever grateful." I heard Imogen scoff behind me and I turned around briefly to see her roll her eyes.

"But Clare, listen to me. I still love you, for all of those reasons. I've loved you since the day I smashed your glasses like an asshole," she chuckled a little. "Shh," I said. "And I always will love you. There's no doubt in my mind that I could spend the rest of my life with you. As for 'erasing you from my memory'," I let go of her lips and reached up to tap the side of my head. "You're locked in there Clare, forever. " I flashed a smile. Not a smirk, but a full on, teeth-showing smile. The one that I KNOW, sends shivers down Clare's spine.

She smiled back for a moment, but let go of it a second later, releasing my hand from its resting place on her hip at the same time. I bowed my head. "But of course, you don't feel the same way anymore." I looked up at her for any sign of reassurance, but to my disappointment, she was just blank. I nodded and stepped around her, quickening my pace as I headed out the door and down the sidewalk. _What the fuck, Eli? Why would you ever pour your heart out like that to someone that you don't even know if they want to be with you anymore. Especially in a public place like The Dot. Idiot. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of the jingling bell hanging off the door at The Dot. "Eli!" I heard someone scream. _Shit. Imogen._ I turned around; ready to defend myself but instead I was tackled. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me more passionately than I'd ever been kissed before. But wait- this is not Imogen, I'd know these soft lips anywhere. I smirked through the kiss. _Clare._

I deepened the kiss, picking her up off the ground as she wrapped her legs around my hips. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. When I finally had the courage to detach my lips from hers and look at her, she looked happier than she'd ever been before, and I couldn't help but smile.

I began, "I thought-". She interrupted. "I know, but you're wrong. Never have I had to second guess being with you, Eli, I was just so shocked. I thought- I thought you hated me." I shook my head back and forth profusely. "Never." I kissed her again, making it last long, but not too long. She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen play across her face, and nuzzled her head into my neck.

"Take me home," she said. "To your house." I moved my head back so I could look at her.

"What for?"

"I want to remember what it's like to wake up next to you."

I smirked and she laid her head back down on my chest.

"Sure thing, Edwards." I kissed the top of her head, and began walking down the sidewalk towards my house.

_Smooth, Eli._


	2. Sweet Dreams

It was around 3:00, and Clare was walking in the direction of Eli's house from Degrassi. She sighed to herself; _Eli really needs to stop skipping school. I hate walking. _She had just barely walked around the side of The Dot when someone shouted out to her, "Where are you going?" She stopped. _Whoever that was, they sounded angry._ She debated for a few seconds whether or not she should keep going, or turn around. Of course, being Clare, she chose the latter.

She turned around to see a girl her age, standing with her hands on her hips, looking royally ticked off. _Imogen, of course. _

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Imogen."

Imogen looked her up and down once before replying, still snarky, "Eli's house, right?"

"I'm sorry, but how do my whereabouts concern you?"

Imogen smiled, removing her hands from her hips and walking forward, slowly. "Just curious," she shrugged. "Funny how just two days ago, that was me."

Clare scoffed. "Does this conversation have any importance because Eli's going to start worrying if I don't get there soon?"

"Poor baby," Imogen laughed, but it wasn't an amused laugh, it was a maniacal laugh. She continued stepping towards Clare, picking up her pace a little bit. Clare's face dropped and she started to move backwards.

"Imogen, what are you doing?"

"I have one word for you, Edwards. I hope you, being the English freak you are, carry a dictionary," Imogen smirked to herself. "Revenge" By this time Clare had backed so far into the alley behind The Dot she could hardly see Imogen still coming towards her, but she continued to move backwards.

"Imogen, don't do anything stupid, it's not worth it." Just then, Clare's back hit the wall, and her breathing became heavier and Imogen was right in front of her now. She could just faintly make out the single motion of Imogen's arm coming out from behind her back, and the slight glimmer bouncing off what seemed to be a knife. Imogen raised it in the air and Clare stuck her hands out and screamed.

Clare jumped awake and screamed at the same time. Eli quickly jumped out of his sleep and grabbed Clare's hand.

"CLARE!" Eli shouted.

Clare turned around quickly, almost as if she forgot where she was. She looked at Eli for a few seconds, her breathing heavy, before lying on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Eli didn't even hesitate before putting his arms around her.

"What the hell, Clare?" His voice had a massive amount of confusion in it. She stayed perfectly still in the position she was in, and for at least fifteen minutes, all Eli could do was rub her back or plant kisses on top of her head. He finally spoke up again.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

She pulled away to look up at him. "N-nothing, bad dream. " She looked around Eli to check the time; it was only 3:00 in the morning. "W-we should probably go back to sleep," she said, laying down, facing him this time. He sat there thinking for a moment, _what the hell kind of dream would have caused her to scream so loud? _He looked down at Clare. He wanted to ask her, but she looked so peaceful, so he decided against it.

He laid down next to her, scooting close and wrapping her up in his arms. He didn't know what it was that scared her, but his job was to make sure she felt safe. He leaned down and kissed her head one last time, and she surprised him by lifting her head up just to kiss him once. It was just a short kiss, but any kiss from Clare was good enough. He smirked, causing her to smile as she laid back down and nuzzled into his chest.


	3. My Shirt

**Oh, god, I am a terrible person, I know. Sorry for not updating this in so long ): I had writers block. I would continuously open up a new word document and would have no idea what to write. **

**So, this chapter is basically just mush. I have a plot line in my head to use, so this chapter kind of just was to get me started on that. I WILL have my next chapter up BY Sunday. If I don't, you can kill me... jk. But anyways, enjoy :P**

* * *

><p>It was about 9:30 in the morning, and although Eli was awake, he hadn't gotten out of bed yet. It really was no surprise that he was still in his pajamas and everything. Usually the kid slept until eleven if he could. But today, today was different. The whole night, he dreamt of Clare, even though she was right next to him. Somewhere in the depths of his sleeping mind, he kept that thought secure all through the night, so as soon as the sunlight broke through his bedroom window, he was awake.<p>

Lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, he had spent at least the last half hour like this. He was studying Clare as she slept. He missed seeing her beautiful face, and those blue eyes of hers. He finally had her back, and he wasn't going to waste a second of her presence.

Clare stirred a bit, knocking some of her curls down into her face. Eli used the arm that wasn't holding him up to reach out and move them out of her eyes, brushing his fingers across her forehead on accident. Clare's eyes opened and she instantly smiled, curling up against Eli.

Aah, those blue eyes. This girl doesn't realize how easily she gives me butterflies. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist when she moved closer. "Goodmorning, beautiful," he said, kissing the top of her head. "So, how does it feel to wake up next to me?" He smirked, knowing that his early morning sarcasm was going to get him some kind of abuse.

Clare looked up at him, half glaring, and half smiling because even though he was doing it on purpose, her heart still fluttered at the sight of his smirk. She smacked him on the shoulder. "Well, I WAS going to tell you, but now, I don't think I will." She sat up, and moved a little away from Eli, as if to tease him. Eli retracted his arm from around her body and grabbed his chest. "Ouch, Edwards!" he joked. "My shoulder and my heart in a matter of thirty seconds? You're killing me here."

She smiled at him. Mostly because he was just trying to be funny, and although he thought he was succeeding, he was not. 'You're killing me here.' Eli's words replayed in her head, and she got an idea. She smirked, and leaned over, resting her hand on his upper thigh. Eli immediately stiffened when she did this. Clare continued to inch her face towards his, looking right into his eyes, and she could tell that he was mentally freaking out. She stopped right before her lips met his, and whispered, "Am I?"

She pulled away and giggled, getting up from the bed and putting on a tshirt of Eli's over her tank top. She looked over in time to see Eli relax himself, and sigh very loud. "Dammit, Clare!" he said. She giggled again, "problem, Goldsworthy?"

Eli looked up at her, and smirked. "You're going to pay for that, blue eyes." Suddenly, Clare's eyes became huge, and she slowly started to back towards the door. She kept her eye on Eli, who was slowly making his way off the bed. Once his feet touched the ground, Clare flung the door open and sprinted down the hall, Eli hauling right after her. She ran into the nearest room. It was an office sort of room. There was a computer desk, and a few boxes, but nothing much else. She quickly, but quietly, opened the closet door. To her satisfaction the closet was empty. She shut off the light, and shortly after she heard Eli burst into the room.

"Oh, Edwards, where are you?" Eli slowly walked to the edge of the room. He kept turning his head, trying to listen for sounds, but heard nothing. He stood there for a few minutes, and decided that she probably wasn't in there. He turned around to find Clare, tip-toeing her way to the door. Lucky for him, she never was smart enough to see if he was still faced the opposite direction, so he followed in her footsteps. Tip-toeing at a faster pace, he got right up behind Clare. Reaching out, and grabbing around her waist. "Gotcha," he said, before picking her up and spinning her around. Clare screamed and Eli laughed, setting her down in front of him. She looked at him, almost mesmerized.

"Clare?" Eli said with confusion in his voice. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to scare you, really."

"No," Clare said, shaking her head. "It's just- It's uhm, your smile." She blushed. "I don't get to see it often. You always hide it under that charming smirk of yours," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eli smiled down at her, placing his hands on her hips. "Well, really, it only shows itself around you, blue eyes." Eli smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "It should show itself more often, though. I love it," she said. And without another word, she reached up to reconnect their lips. She kept going, deepening the kiss, causing Eli's arms to snake farther around her back. Clare had no intentions of stopping herself, either, not now. She ran her tongue slightly across his bottom lip, and she felt his grip on her tighten. She smiled, and her tongue dove straight into Eli's mouth, exploring every last spot of it. She finally pulled away when she needed air, and left her forehead leaning up against his.

Eli kissed Clare's forehead, her cheeks, her chin, and all around her face until her was sure he didn't miss a spot. Clare giggled, "Alright, Goldsworthy, I get it." Eli smiled, causing her heart to melt all over again. "Sorry, Edwards," he smirked. "I just love you so much, I can't contain myself sometimes." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. "I love you, too," she kissed him one last time before moving back, but kept herself close enough to him that he was still hanging on.

"So," she started. "What are we doing today, mister boner-man?" She reached down and patted his jeans over his thigh. She laughed and started to walk out of the room. Eli's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe she just did that. He turned to follow her, looking her up and down as she walked in front of him. Eli smirked, "you know Edwards. It's a good thing you look good in my shirt."

She smiled and turned around when she reached his bedroom door. "I was thinking the beach, or a bike-ride," she said, lightly kissing him as he reached her. "A beach?" Eli thought. "Where I'm not allowed to wear my blazer? No thanks, Clare." She sighed, "Fine. Bike ride it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my mushiness (: Click that button down there vvvvv and review! It's helpful when I'm writing. Thaanks3<strong>


	4. Hi, Blue Eyes

AAAAH, I know I said I'd update Sunday, but I've been soooo busy so I never got a chance to actually sit down and complete the chapter. Well here it is. Enjoy it!

How are you guys liking Degrassi so far!

* * *

><p>Eli was definitely not as excited as Clare was about this bike ride. He didn't ride much, it wasn't really something he particularly enjoyed, but he would do anything Clare wanted.<p>

He sat in the living room, waiting for Clare to come down. Just as any other typical guy, he didn't understand why it took girls so long to get ready. After all, they were just going on a bike ride. When she finally came downstairs, she was still in Eli's t-shirt, but she now had on a pair of shorts, and her hair in a pony-tail, with her bangs pushed to the side. As she made her way over to him, Eli chuckled and looked down. Clare plopped herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to look up.

"Something funny, Goldsworthy?" she asked. Eli chuckled again and kissed her forehead. "Course not, blue eyes, you're just too cute." Clare smiled and stood up, holding out her hand. "Well, let's go!"

Eli took her hand and stood up, following her outside and getting their bikes out of the garage. As he did so, Clare looked over his appearance, laughing to herself. He was in his usual outfit. Black skinny jeans, grey shirt, black blazer. She really didn't expect him to change, though, and she didn't think he really cared how he looked for a bike ride.

Eli propped both of the bikes up on their kickstands and walked over to Clare, who was leaning up against Bullfrog's car. "All set," he said. "Kay," she replied, and just smiled. Eli went to turn around, but not before he caught it, so he turned back. Smirking, he asked, "what?" Clare giggled a little, "nothing, I just love you."

Eli smiled, and walked over to her again, snaking his arm around her and giving her a nice, wet kiss. Clare laughed and pulled away, "ew, Eli. I would appreciate a real kiss, you know." He leaned back in to give her another one, better this time. He was just going to leave it at that, until Clare pulled him in farther. They kissed for a minute or two, until Clare decided to trail her tongue across his lip. Eli pulled away, knowing if he didn't stop it now, this situation wasn't going to turn out in favor of him. "Clare," he said. "Bike ride," and walked over to get on his bike.

They biked around aimlessly for a while, Eli leading the way the whole time, surprisingly. They got to the park and stopped for a few minutes, just leaning up against the fence. "You're lucky I came with you, Edwards," Eli said. "I usually hate bike rides." Clare looked at him with disbelief, jokingly though. "I'm not sure I believe that. You seem to have been enjoying yourself this entire time." He turned to face her, brushing her bangs back to the side of her forehead. "That's because I'm with you," he said, and returned to his bike. Clare rolled her eyes, and did the same. They took off down the sidewalk, back towards Eli's house, Clare ahead this time.

"Damn, Clare," Eli said from behind her, as Clare got off the sidewalk, preparing to cross the road. "I should have let you ride in front the whole time," he joked. Usually Clare would have smacked him for saying something such as this, but she let it slide. Mostly because she couldn't reach him, but also because she knew he was just joking around, and he wasn't really like that. She turned around to laugh at him, not paying attention where she was going.

In just a split second, her bike was sent skidding across the road, taking her along with it. "CLARE," Eli screamed. He threw his bike down and rushed to her side. He lifted her bike off of her and threw it down behind him. Kneeling down, he pulled Clare's head onto his lap. "Clare, CLARE," he yelled, brushing her hair out of her face. She had burns and bruises all over her, as well as cuts and scrapes that were bleeding, and by the looks of it, she smashed her head. She wasn't responding.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911," Eli yelled. "Stay with me, blue eyes. Come on." A car door slammed, and Eli looked up to see the driver exiting the car that had just sent his girlfriend flying across the road. And of course, it was none other, than Mark Fitzgerald. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he said under his breath.

Fits ran over and knelt down beside them. "Eli, I'm so sorry," he said, panicked. "Oh God, I'm such an idiot." He grabbed one of Clare's hands, "what can I do?" Eli grabbed her hand out of Fitz's grasp. "I think you've done enough," he growled. Fitz stood up, and ran his hand threw his hair, pacing back and forth. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he repeated. Right then, the cops and an ambulance showed up. The cops put handcuffs around Fitz, while the EMT's put Clare on a stretcher and loaded it into the ambulance. Eli went to climb in after and one of the medics stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" Eli looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm going with her." The medic rolled her eyes. "You're her boyfriend, am I right?" Eli nodded. "Exactly. Family members only. Sorry, kid." Eli glared at her really hard, "I'm sorry, I don't think you understood me," he said. "I said I'm going with her," he continued, and proceeding to climb in the ambulance.

On the way to the hospital, they were hooking up all different wires, and tubes. Eli had no idea what they were for, so he just spoke up. "Is she going to be okay?" He had his head in his lap and his hands were shaking. He couldn't lose Clare, not after he just got her back, not at all. One of the medics, a male, replied first. "We're going to need you to stay quiet, and calm, okay?" The other rolled her eyes at him, and talked to Eli. "We're not sure yet, still trying to figure out the extent of the damage. She's alive, and lucky, but she's not conscious or responsive. Just hang in there, okay?" She rubbed Eli's back a few times, but he couldn't stay positive.

They finally made it to the hospital, and he was left in the waiting room. He had been pacing back and forth, still shaking, for what seemed like days. Finally, about three hours after arriving, an unfamiliar doctor walked in slowly. "Are you Eli?" he asked. Eli jumped at his voice. He'd been alone in there for hours, and it was good to find something out. "Yeah, yeah," he shook his head. "Is Clare okay?" The doctor smiled, "she's okay right now. Stable, but still unconscious. We're not really sure when, or if she's going to wake up." Eli gulped, trying to pretend he didn't hear that last part. "Can I see her?" "I thought you would ask that," he smiled, and showed Eli to Clare's room.

When he walked in, he had to stop himself at the door. Seeing Clare lying there, so still, bandaged up, with a cast on her arm, he almost couldn't take it. A single tear rolled down his face. He couldn't stand to see her hurt, and couldn't help but think that it should have been him.

He felt someone's presence behind him, and turned to find a female nurse standing in the door way. "She's okay right now, you know," she said softly. Eli turned back to look at Clare, and started bawling. "This is my fault, isn't it?" The nurse came to his side and rubbed his back. "Of course it's not, honey. It's not hers either. She was doing the right thing using the cross walk, but the driver should have been paying better attention." Eli snapped back into reality when he remembered who hit Clare. "Fitz," he snarled. The nurse shot him a confused look, "you know him?" Eli turned to her, "yeah, I do. And this isn't the first time he's caused us trouble like this." He looked back to Clare, "I should just kill him." The nurse rubbed his back again, "he's in the right place right now. Someone else will take care of him for you, don't worry about it." She started to leave the room, but stopped at the door and turned around. "Oh, and maybe you would like to know, I got word that Mark failed his breathalyzer test." Eli scoffed, "so he was lying to Clare this whole time." The nurse was confused. "Sure," she replied, not a clue what Eli was talking about. "You can talk to her, you know. She can hear you." With that, she left Eli to be alone with Clare.

He slowly walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed, beginning to feel tears roll down his cheeks again. He held her hand in his, "hi, blue eyes."

* * *

><p><em>Betcha didn't see that one comin' (:<em>

More reviews = next chapter!


	5. Don't Stress It

**First of all, I want to thank Devyn for the constructive criticism. I actually went back through, and read my story and realized you were absolutely right. So thank you!**

**Also, kudos to AFlawlessBeauty for realizing that Clare got hurt the same way Julia died. I did that on purpose, but didn't say anything about it yet in the writing cause I wanted to see who would catch on. BROWNIE POINTS TO YOU.**

**Okay, anyways, hopefully you guys are as anxious for this chapter as I was writing it! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>It's so weird. I'm standing on this side of the room, next to the window, but I can see myself lying in that hospital bed. It's almost like I'm spiritually out of my own, unconscious body. In a hospital. <em>Clare huffed, even though no one could hear it._ That's so cliché._

Clare had been pacing back and forth around the hospital room, glancing over at herself in the bed occasionally. She could hear everyone, see everyone, but nobody could hear her, and it was one of the most frustrating things.

Eli hadn't left the room once since he stepped in. He spent the majority of his time sitting next to Clare on the bed, talking to her, sometimes just staring at her, hoping she would wake up. If he wasn't with Clare, he was sleeping in the chair. It was really uncomfortable, but it was the only other piece of furniture in the hospital room, and he wasn't about to leave Clare.

She had had many visitors come in and out. Her mom and dad came at least once a day, separately of course. Alli had come in on the second day, and stayed for a while.

_Day two in the hospital._

Eli was asleep in the chair he had dragged over next to Clare's bed, holding her hand the whole time. His eyes slowly started to flutter open when he heard something clicking, and it was only getting louder. Finally, it stopped, and his eyes shot open to see Alli standing in the door way, with Sav behind her. Eli wasn't entirely happy that Alli was there, considering they never really got along, but he could deal with talking to Sav for the time being. He stood up and pushed the chair back, "come in, please."

Alli slowly walked over to Clare's side, holding a single flower. You could tell that she was going to tear up any second now. She placed the flower down on the table next to the bed, and brushed Clare's hair back. "Clare-bear," she said. "Can you hear me?"

"_Of course I can, Alli. I'm standing right here," _Clare giggled, but her face fell when she looked from one person to the next. There were only three people in the room, and not one of them had reacted to what she said. _"I guess I'm still not used to this whole not actually being here thing,"_ she sighed.

"How on earth did this happen to you, Clare? You of all people?" Alli shook her head.

"_Maybe if Fitz wasn't such a lying, backstabbing…"_ Clare stopped herself from cursing, although no one could hear her. _"UGH. How did I ever believe that freak over Eli?"_ She looked at Eli who was talking to Sav. She could tell that Sav was trying to make him feel better, but she never saw that beautiful smile of his crack. _"He's probably expecting an apology when I wake up," _she smiled too herself. She couldn't help but love the cocky, sarcastic side of Eli. She looked back to herself on the bed, to see Alli sitting in Eli's chair with one hand over hers, crying into the other one.

"_ALLI!"_ Clare shouted, throwing her hands up_. "I'm fine! Seriously! Don't cry over me, I'm right here!" _Clare walked over and kept tapping on Alli's shoulder, but she didn't turn once._ "This is so frustrating!"_

For the rest of Alli's visit, Eli continued to talk to Sav about pointless things, mostly music stuff. She could tell Eli wasn't really into talking right now, but he was just trying to take his mind off of everything going on, and she was completely okay with that. She didn't want Eli to worry about her so much, even though she knew he would anyways. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Alli and Sav left. Alli departed by giving Clare's hand a light squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, and Sav gave Eli a lazy one armed hug and said, "hang in there, bro" before walking out.

Eli pushed the chair back up to Clare's bed, and sat down. Grabbing hold of her hand again, like he had done for the past two days or at least until someone else showed up. Clare smiled as she watched from the corner.

_Morning of Day Three_

Eli was getting impatient, and so was Clare. She sat in the same corner, against the same wall that she had been for the past three days. She threw her arms down at her sides and flung her head back. _"Seriously, I don't know how much longer I can take this! Why am I not in my own body, anyways!"_

She looked up again to see Eli still pacing back and forth, as he'd been doing this whole morning. _"Eli, would you stop doing that! You're worrying way too much." _He stopped for a second, and looked at Clare lying in the bed, still as ever, and continued walking back and forth.

"_Ugh, seriously? I thought I had you there, for a second." _Just as she finished her sentence, Adam walked in the room. _"Finally! Someone that Eli can actually hear!"_

Eli stopped pacing and just looked up at Adam, slipping his hands in his back pockets. "Hey," Adam said.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"My best friend is in the hospital, while my other one is probably going crazy being confined in this room by himself," Adam smiled. "You think I'm that terrible of a person to not show up?"

Eli smirked. _"Thank God,"_ Clare exclaimed, getting up from her spot on the floor and walking over to the end of her bed. _"I owe Adam I huge thank you when I get out of here, now,"_ she said, looking over herself lying in the bed.

Eli gestured to the seat next to him, the only one in the room. "Sit." Adam walked over and sat on the edge of the chair, leaning towards Clare and grabbing her hand.

"Geez Clare, who would've known you, could get so roughed up." Eli glared at him from across the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't make jokes, Adam. I'll kick you out."

Adam laughed, "you can't kick me out, this is Clare's room." Clare couldn't help but giggle at him. She was so grateful that Adam showed up, he seriously did always know how to lighten the mood, even though Eli was not amused.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Clare doesn't really have the ability to do that herself right now," he said, beginning to pace again.

Clare spoke up, _"oh, shut up Eli, I wouldn't kick Adam out if I could."_

Adam sighed, and looked at Eli, rest his chin in his hand. "Dude, you seriously need to calm down. Go get some water or something."

Eli scoffed, "yeah, right." He walked back over to the side of the bed, kneeled down, and grabbed Clare's other hand. "I haven't left this room once since I walked in, and I don't plan on it. Not until Clare's walking out next to me." He kissed the palm of her hand and set it back on the bed, resting his forehead against it.

"You're sweating this way too much, Eli," Adam said. "Clare's a strong girl, she's going to pull through, and when she does, you'll be here. She's going to be really happy you stayed with her, but she wouldn't want you to stress this much."

Clare sighed of relief, and walked over to kiss Adam on the forehead. "Thank you, for telling him exactly what I want to, and can't." She knew that he couldn't feel the kiss, or hear what she was saying, but she meant it. She really didn't like seeing Eli this stressed out, especially over her.

Adam stayed for another hour, or so. He and Eli shared a few words occasionally, but it was pretty quiet most of the time. Adam finally spoke up though, "I should get going, stuff to do at home." He and Eli shared a short, little handshake and Clare rolled her eyes at it. She truly did love them both though.

_Day Four_

It was about three in the afternoon. Clare's parents had both already come and gone for their daily visits. They said they would stay longer, or even stay overnight, but they trusted that she was in good hands with Eli. For that, he was grateful.

Eli was getting used to his routine while being there. How couldn't he though, when it didn't consist of too many things? He would usually sleep as late as he could, just so he wouldn't have to bear seeing Clare hurt. Every time he woke up, there was a tray of food on the table next to him. The nurses knew better than to ask him to leave to get some food, so they brought it to him. For the rest of the day, the only time he wouldn't spend holding Clare's hand was when a visitor came, or he was pacing back and forth.

Clare spent every day, sitting against the wall, or standing next to Eli's chair, waiting for something to happen. Even after Adam's visit yesterday, Eli was still just as worried about her, and she learned to accept it. She hated seeing him such a mess, but it wasn't until today that it really stuck to her.

Eli was pacing back and forth for the third time that day. _"Eli, please stop,"_ she said. _"Please."_ But he kept going. She knew she was stupid for trying. He couldn't hear her, and there was no possible way that he could. After a good twenty minutes of walking aimlessly around the almost empty room, he sat back down in his chair. He held on to Clare's hand for dear life, and just stared at her for a while. "Clare," he started. She moved from her spot in the corner to standing at the end of her bed again. Glancing back and forth between herself and Eli, until she finally rested her gaze on him. "Clare, please, come back. I can't lose you, blue eyes. I can't." The tone in his voice became more frustrated, but sad at the same time.

"_Eli, don't do this. I'm fine, really,"_ she said, starting to tear up herself.

He sighed, and looked at her. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Clare. I know I'm a screw up, and I've made more mistakes than you could probably count on your hands and feet. I don't blame you, if you leave. But I can promise you, that in this life or the next one, you will never find anyone that cares about you more than I do." She looked at Eli, and brushed the tear off of her cheek. She knew that he was being absolutely sincere, but it didn't matter, because she knew that she didn't want to be with anyone other than Eli.

"Just please don't leave me," he said. He let go of her hand and wiped a tear from his cheek, before placing his head in his hands, and crying to himself. Clare couldn't honestly remember when the last time she saw Eli cry was, or if she even had before.

"Please don't cry," she said. But this time, it wasn't coming from the edge of her bed, it was coming from her. Eli immediately stopped sobbing and shaking at once. He stayed in the same position for a second more though, waiting to see if it was true. When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, his head shot up to see Clare faintly staring at him. "Clare," he managed to get out. He smiled instantly, grabbing her hand from his shoulder and kissing it a million times. "Do you have any idea how out of my mind, worried I have been?"

Clare smiled lightly, "yeah, kinda."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know whatcha thiink! Reviews = More chapters!<strong>


End file.
